Forget me not: featuring kittayaoilover
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: These Four normal girls find themselves in Fairy Tail, where magic is real and they go on these adventures but they have to survive the upcoming war in order to go back home. Will they survive the war and see their loved ones again or will they be trapped in that world forever. What do you think will happen to them, now or the in the near future? Nalu and maybe other pairings
1. Chapter 1: How did we get here!

**Hi guys I thought to write this story thanks to my best friend! LOL **

**Destiny: hi I made this story off the top of my head**

**And I'm gonna post this story for you guys with her help PS kittayaoilover is her account name on here!**

Forget me not Chapter 1: How did we get here?!

Our day started out ok before something weird happened. I can't explain what though cause I don't know myself what happened.

Early this morning, I had this weird feeling in my gut like something bad was gonna happen today and I didn't know what. And apparently my best friend Destiny had the same feeling as me.

It started off as a normal Monday, and nothing seemed weird as far as we noticed and we still had that strange feeling in us. Half way through the school day, during lunch we both started getting sick and as we started to leave, we passed out.

It was nothing but darkness, all I heard was this eerie thing and I didn't know if destiny heard it as well.

Destiny's POV

It started off as a good day with me getting up early as always. But then I felt a cold chill and felt like something was gonna happen that was bad but I shrugged it off as nothing. All my classes were boring except for my first one which is fun.

Then during lunch, I started getting really sick, and really bad headaches. As I started getting up to leave I noticed Natasha was looking like she was sick.

So when we started leaving, we started getting dizzy and I lost my balance for a good couple of seconds. Then I passed out and saw nothing but darkness, and I heard people screaming and crowding.

But then I started hearing this eerie noise and my body started feeling cold like it was dead.

Normal view

Everyone noticed the two girls about to leave when they suddenly passed out of nowhere. People started crowding them as they're friend called out their names. But they wouldn't get up. They saw teachers coming for them and took them to the nurse's office.

Since the nurse didn't know what was wrong they called the ambulance and they were rushed to the hospital. But that wasn't the weirdest thing, they're bodies started to glow and it was a blinding light. And Whoosh, they disappeared!

Without a trace of their existence, their lives were forgotten from everyone they knew.

Tasha's Pov

I woke up in this weird place, and found out I was in a forest. I started looking around me and I was startled to see Destiny's body and I noticed that she was wearing something different from when I saw her before. She wore a long black trench coat, loose black shirt with sleeves ripped off, black army pants and knee high combat steel toed boots.

I started looking at what I was wearing and almost fainted from. I was wearing a sexy Halloween looking dress, since the colors were black and red orange, with fish net leggings and converse sneakers and a small vest.

I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard Destiny awakening. She started groaning in pain. As she woke up and turned around and I saw flames at the end of the trench coat. I figured it was a part of the trench coat.

"Hey, Destiny you ok there?" I asked her in a quiet voice kind of scared to wake her. She turned around and said. "Where are we and how did we get here?" I just shook my head in a way that said I don't know.

"Let's go find some civilians maybe we can figure out where we are exactly." I helped her up onto her feet. I noticed she has a sword hiding within her trench coat and I feel a small pistol in my thigh area. "What the hell? Where the fuck did this come from?! I don't even own a weapon! Let alone a pistol like this!" it was a desert eagle which looked freaking awesome and it was already loaded.

Destiny looked down and saw she has the same sword she had back home, but it was somehow different just by the way her face looked at it.

Dest's POV

As I was looking over at myself I noticed a sword in my trench coat, it looked like the one back at my house, but it was giving off a weird vibe. I said. "Let's look for a town or city and maybe they can tell us where we are. And maybe they can tell us how we got here?"

Skip to town.

It was very packed when we got into the town. We started asking people where we are and each one gave us a weird name. But it was the same as well as very familiar to both of us. I was thinking that _name is actually in Fairy tail. Which is weird cause we can't be there. _

Tasha had that same look in her eyes saying that. "OHH MY GOD! WE MUST BE IN FAIRY TAIL!" People were looking at her like she was crazy. I can tell she had that crazy fan girl in her eyes. "I knew this was gonna be exhausting now. But Damnit all to hell." I muttered under my breathe so she wouldn't hear me.

"I heard that!" she cried and gasped all at the same time. I looked at her with shock. "How could you hear that when I muttered it?" I looked at her and she answered with a burp and watery blue flames came out of her mouth!?

"WHAT THE HELL?! How the fuck did you do that?!" she just shrugged her shoulders and said. "I don't know but that… looked… AWESOME!" she was so hyped she started jumping up and down like a freight train.

Tasha's POV

I was so ecstatic when I burped out flames which were awesome so it meant I had MAGIC! It got me thinking, _what does Destiny have?_

I was thinking of the different possibilities of what magic she could have by her personality. After we walked around a bit, Destiny had this distant look in her eyes. So I followed her gaze and it landed on a woman with long scarlet red hair and I gasped.

I whispered to Destiny. "Does she look a little familiar to you? Or is it just me?" she looked at me with a look that said "no shit Sherlock!" we ended up stalking towards the woman but stayed a good distance until we saw her face.

She was looking into a sweets store, went in and came out with a big box and started eating freaking strawberry cake. Which kind of made us hungry because both of our stomachs started to growl.

Destiny spoke up in a hushed voice. "Ok we should follow her and see if she has any left over cake." I just nodded my head kind of shaken by the idea of Erza having any left over cake.

As we were following her we saw this huge place that we didn't even noticed at all.

Erza's POV

I felt like something or someone was following me, but I disregarded the idea because I could always kill them later after I get cake. It started when I was outside the bakery looking inward and the feeling continued as I reached the guild only then did I turn to look behind me.

Normal view

Erza spotted two girls who were crouching inside the bushes with their hair peeking out. She started walking towards the bushes very quietly until she screamed. "GAAAAAAHHH!" which scared the hell out of the two girls who both ended up having an almost heart attack.

Erza never seen these two girls before and thought they were enemies. "What is your business doing here?!" she held a sword out towards them and one of them draws her sword matching Erza's example.

Erza was surprised since no one's every drawn a sword against her before because they were scared, and was too chicken to even lift a finger at her. She holds her sword down and asks. "Who are you girls? Are you enemies of this guild?" they look at her as if she was crazy but answered anyway. "No, Ma'am. We're lost actually, and my name is Natasha but people prefer to call me Tasha." The brown haired girl answered with a quiver in her voice still looking at the sharp sword.

The darker brown haired girl stated her name. "I'm Destiny but call me Dest." And she still held her sword up without a waver in here voice or muscles.

Erza looked at them and rested her sword on the ground and gave them a hand. "I'm Erza-' "We know who you are, Miss Scarlet." Both girls said at the same time.

Erza gave them a weird look and said. "Want to come inside?" Both of the girls nodded their heads. "Hell yeah!" "ok" one said eagerly the other said calmly.

As they were walking in they saw-

**And that's the cliff hanger hope you guys enjoy my friend will be back to help me write the next chapter hope to see you guys review this story and have a great day XD**

**Destiny: see yah later! X3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Tasha over Fan girls!

Chapter 2: Tasha over fan girls!

Normal view

The first thing they see when they walk inside is a man stripping his boxer and both girls scream. "GAAAAAAAHHHHH! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON YOU PERVERT!"

The man turned around and the girls went blind for a few minutes both covering each other's eyes. "Put your damn pants back on before I sew your boxers to you!" The lighter brown haired cried out while the other was cursing under her breathe like a sailor.

A pink haired guy started yelling at the naked dude. "Oi! Gray put your damn pants on you icicle queen!" the lighter brown haired girl almost squealed in delight when she heard his voice. The girls uncovered they're eyes and the darker brown haired girl had a look at said 'oh god no! Why me?' she let out a sigh.

Tasha's Pov

I squealed when I heard my favorite characters voice when he yelled at the raven haired naked boy. I was blushing red and trying not to pass out as I squealed in delight but my body failed me as I fell backward still squealing in delight. Thank god Destiny caught me or that would've hurt like hell and we would've had to pay for a doctor when we have no money to begin with.

"It's-it's it's it's!" I start screaming as I noticed everyone is staring at me like I'm crazy. Dest gave me a look that said I was not dreaming he was really **in** **front of me**!

As I almost passed out from happiness I heard Dest whispered in an embarrassed and frustrated voice. "Don't you dare die on me!" I could only answer back with a dreamy. "Ok!" I started to calm down when Natsu came over and was like "What the hell happened? Is she gonna- GAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed and got glopped by a different girl which was me! "Oh my gooddddd! I LOVE YOU NATSU, YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!" Natsu was all hard breathing like an animal trying to push me off but apparently I got stronger when we came here and I held on for a few minutes longer.

Dest POV

I shook my head in shame as my best friend glomped her favorite male character. I thought, _poor natsu I feel bad because he doesn't know what's going on or who the chick that's almost killing him is! _

I walk over and try to pry her off of him. But to a complete fail when she gets up 2 minutes later with a blue faced fire dragon slayer lying on the floor panting like a dog.

When he finally got his breathe he yelled. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ATTACK ME!?" Tasha just smiles sweetly like a child and says. "Your adorable that's why and I love your salmon hair!" He looks dumbfounded at my friend who giggles like a fool.

I turn to see the _"stripper" _boy continuing to retake off his pants again! "You put those pants back on before I melt them to your body!" I rolled up my sleeve and went over to him and slammed him into the table while he CONTINUED to strip his pants as if he didn't hear me.

I once again heard Tasha's fan girl scream as a certain blonde haired girl walked into the guild. "Ohayo, Minna!" The girl said as she took notice of all the chaos of Natsu who was still panting and my friend who was staring at him with heart felt shaped eyes.

"What the heck is going on and who are these two girls?!" she screamed as she noticed the damage I did to Gray who was still knocked out with his hands on his fly.

Erza's Pov

I stared in awe and horror at what the trouble the two girls have already caused. "They act as if they're members of this guild?" I had sounded questioning that thought that came out of my mouth as Lucy stared in horror at Tasha who was still fan girling over Natsu. "What did that girl do, it looks as if Natsu is glaring at her?!" Lucy said in shock.

"She tackled him to the ground and glomped onto him for 3 minutes." Lucy laughed at that which made Natsu look up at us. "Luce!" he cried as he hugged the blonde, who I noticed was blushing as red as my hair.

"AAAAAHHHH! Lucy!" Tasha screamed as she tackled the BOTH OF THEM TO THE GROUND WITHOUT TRYING!

"Oh my god it's so nice to meet you!" she squealed in delight as her friend came over and pulled her away by the arm.

Dest said in a shameful voice. "Let it go, Tasha. Just cool down and introduce yourself later, we have to see the master." She dragged the girl who was still FAN GIRLING ALL THE WAY TO THE MASTER'S OFFICE.

Natsu's POV

I just got glomped by some stranger who apparently knew my name which was freaky since she looked foreign. I shook myself off her stench which was waterfall a hint of salt water and water lilies.

Strangely to me it smelt like a dragon slayer for some reason. Then I smelt her scent again and screamed. "That girl is a** DRAGON SLAYER**!" Everyone looked at me mostly Wendy and Gajeel who were awe struck.

"How can she be a dragon slayer if she's a foreigner?" Wendy replies as the two girls come back down with they're new guild marks, the one who glomped me had her's which was a ocean blue color and it was on her right breast. I think, _"Sweet mavis her boobs are __**ENORMOUS**__! I feel like a pervert now and strangely I'm not ashamed of that fact" _

The other girl had it on her neck which was a crimson blood color and it was… dripping?! I stared continuously at the girl with the big boobs since I didn't notice before.

I noticed Levy was a little freaked out when the girl with the crimson tattoo walked down the stairs.

Gramps comes out of his office and announces to everyone. "Minna! Welcome your newest guild mates! Destiny and Natasha. Treat them well." He cried as he walked back inside.

Tasha's POV

"Hi everyone!" I cheered as I walked throughout the guild and ended up walking into Loke! I squealed as he picked me up bridal style. "GAAAAHHH!" I cried out as he touched my ass in a gross way which made me punch him before he could straighten his back up.

"HENTAI!" I screamed as he introduced himself. "Hi, beautiful. I'm Loke!" He was all smooth which made me blush before he got dropped kicked by my best friend. "Take that sucker!" She sent him flying into the wall which made everyone clap they're hands for her cheering her for that display.

"Nice shot!" Gajeel cried as he patted her on the back which made me laugh hysterically.

"Oi new members, come have a drink with me!" Destiny meowed at the girl who was known as Cana. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY'D SHE MEOW?! IS SHE A FRIGGING CAT?!" Cana cried as she accidentally poured booze on herself.

"It's a force of habit leave me alone." She cried as I walked over and had a few drinks with Cana….

30 minutes later

Destiny has me in a head lock because I'm trying to strip from my clothes since it is 1000 degrees in the guild and I'm sweating up a storm. "Let me take these clothes, Dest!" I sobbed in a gibberish voice not even sounding like words yet she could understand what I was saying.

"Oh fuck no! You take your clothes off and all these guys will be chasing you for your boobs! Plus everyone will have nose bleeds including Natsu since he was drinking TOO!"

"Hooray~!" I squealed as I take off my shoes first while she continued to hold me in a head lock.

All the guys were whistling and howling with laughter as Dest struggled to keep me from ruining my dignity. That's when Dest made me snap by saying. "Do it and I'll leave you outside!" as she made her way towards the doors I held on by her pant legs, letting her drag me across the floor like a baby.

"No! Don't leave me with these perverts! They'll take advantage of my generosity." I sobbed like a five year old while Natsu started laughing. I just Fan girled all over again with him. "GAAAAHHH! Natsu you're so handsome!" I glomped onto him again knocking him down from his bar stool.

Dest's Pov

I over hear Natsu's conversation with gray while Tasha was in the rest room. Apparently they were talking about BOOBS!

"Dude I think her's are bigger than Lucy's." Natsu muttered which I could hear which made me mad and gray agreed with him which made my blood pressure go up. I think to myself, "_I think he deserves some punishment! I'm gonna jump kick him into the floor!_

I proceed to run and jump into the air and landed with a huge THUMP on Natsu's back which broke the floor boards which held his feet making them trapped.

"GAAAAHHHH! What the hell!?" he screamed as he noticed his feet were stuck in the ground. And randomly cement appeared in the hold which his feet were stuck in.

"Oh this is perfect" Gray cried as he stepped back and launched his foot at Natsu's groin which made him groan in pain. "Damn you ice princess!" he cried out as he tried to land an attack on the stripping bastard who just backed up a bit so he would avoid the attack.

Soon everyone started to kick him in the GROIN!

**That's it for now, stay tuned till the next chapter hope this story becomes popular!**

**Destiny: I will appreciate it and give nice reviews and wait for the next chapter XD **


	3. Chapter 3: Forming a Team

**HI minna it's me again to present you another chapter sorry for making Natsu OOC I need him to be pervy in this story XD **

**Destiny: hi once again! XD**

Chapter 3: Forming a team

Tasha's POV

I NOTICED Natsu being in so much pain that I could see Dest was feeling guilty about it and started pulling on his arms trying to get him out of the cement. I even walked over and tried to pull with my new found strength.

"Keep pulling on his arms, Dest!" I cried as Erza began to pull on my midsection so we could get him out while Gray grabbed Dest's midsection which made him uncomfortable but he didn't want his only rival stuck in the ground forever!

"Ow! Ow! You're gonna pull my arms off!" he hollered in his loud voice which burned my ear making me slam my fist on his head and Dest said. "Shut up and deal with it or I **WILL MAKE YOU GO DEEPER INTO THE GROUND SO ONLY YOU HEAD WILL BE VISIBLE" **She yelled with four tick marks on her head. Everyone else had sweat marks thinking _damn she's Erza number 2_

"Chikso!" he screamed as we all pulled on him one last time and finally he broke out except his shoes were stuck. "GAAAHH! MY SHOES!" Natsu screamed as he crawled back to the cemented part. "Relax I'll get them." Dest said but realized that she couldn't get a grip on them.

"Wow I punched you way too hard I can't even get them out!" she starts laughing while Natsu was screaming in her face. "YOU FINALLY NOTICED YOU CRAZY BASTARD!?" when those words came out all I saw was a blur and Natsu up and against the wall his impact left a crater of his body in the wall.

"Did she just bitch punched Natsu?!" Gray yelped in a non-manly way that made him sound like a pussy. Dest just nodded her head at what she did. "Hells yeah! Who's next?!" And everyone was up against the walls of the guild mostly shook up from the display.

"Wow our first day and we're creating more chaos than we're worth. Let's just form a team, Dest?" I sighed when my stomach growled Dest clarified. "We haven't eaten yet, smarty pants." I exclaimed loudly. "Is there any food here? We just got into town and we have no money."

Mira called us over to the bar. "Hai, Hai! I'll make you girls something." She gives us her usual special, chicken parmesan. I ended up asking for more when I had already eaten 10 plates. Destiny stopped at 10 while I continued to 15.

"Yup she's a dragon slayer alright." Natsu said proudly. "Hey Tasha! Fight me!" I look at him with chicken sticking out of my mouth. "Maybe another time we already destroyed the guild as it is." Dest inputted after finishing her last plate.

"I don't even know my element!" I said as I turned and ended up burping another watery blue flame. "Excuse me!" I giggled. Natsu glared a bit. "So it's water dragon slayer magic is it?" I just stared in confusion. "What you talking about Pinky!" I glared and apparently I didn't notice that my hair turned watery ocean blue!

Dest's Pov

I notice Tasha was getting agitated by Natsu and my eyes almost popped out of my sockets, her hair magically turned ocean blue. "Shit girl your hair! It's longer and it's frigging blue!" I continued to stare as I touched and strangely it didn't burn me. "What the fuck?! Your hair looks like it's on fire with blue flames! And it didn't burn me!" I randomly started singing which made everyone look at me as I sang in my arms.

"Your baby blues… so full of wonder. Your curly cues… your contagious smile." Everyone including Tasha and Natsu stared at me as a few of the members fell asleep. I stopped and noticed those who fell asleep got back up again. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" I screamed again Tasha clarified what I was apparently. "You're a Siren! How awesome!" She screamed hugging me tight.

I look at her like she's crazy. "What the fuck is a Siren? What the fuck are you talking about did you hit your head too hard when you fell out of a tree?!"

"What tree?! I wasn't ever in a tree!?" she yelled back.

"It's a metaphor, you dummy!" I said as I gave her a nuggy.

"Tasha! Fight me!" Natsu called because he hated being ignored.

"Fuck you!" Tasha cried out with five ticks on her forehead before she jumped onto him and started punching him with normal fist. UNTILL SHE BURPPED IN HIS FACE AND CHARRED HIS HAIR.

"GAAAAAHHH! YOU CHARRED MY HAIR! WHAT THE FUCK!" he slams her on the floor and they both jump up. She rushed him with a watery blue flame on her fist and got him in the face sending him flying through the ceiling. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" His voice echoed as he took off through the sky.

I look towards the sky and said. "Nice job, you're learning well from me." I said as she reverted back to her natural brown hair. "What you talking about? What happened?" she looked around and noticed the pink haired idiot wasn't there. "Where's Natsu-kun!?" she squealed and then a thump came. She looked at her feet and saw a bruised Natsu lying in a crumpled form on the floor.

"GAAAAAHHHH! What happened?! Natsu you ok?!" "You punched him so hard he went through the ceiling and into the sky and just came back down." I said as Tasha started to panic.

"AHHH! WHAT DID I DO?! HE LOOKS LIKE HE GOT BEATEN UP BY SABERTOOTH!" She started to cry and started shaking Natsu's unconscious shoulders. "Wake up Natsu-kun!" She just sobbed as he continued to lie like an idiot. That's when I noticed something funny when Tasha stopped crying. "GAAAAAAHHHH HENATAI!" she squealed.

Tasha's POV

I started to cry for my favorite character who I injured not even knowing it. That's when I felt something rub against my breast. "KYAAAA!" I screamed startled and all you could hear was a loud smack.

"That's it I want to go home!" I sobbed when I reached Dest who was shaking her head at me. "We don't know how though, Tasha. Why do you think we came to this guild for?!" Dest cried at me who had a bit of frustration in her eyes.

"What do you mean go home? You _can_ go home can you?" Lucy said her eye's a little wide with surprise. We shook our heads.

"We're not of this world you call Earthland, we don't come from anywhere. We come from a normal world with no magic, no guilds and especially from a town like this. We lived in a city, went to a school. We don't even know how we got here." Dest said in a solemn voice

"Care to explain?" Gray said fully clothed. I sighed and looked towards the outside sky.

"We were starting out our first day back from the weekend. We both had the strangest feelings when we walked through the school that day. It was as if everything was blacking around us. We both felt nauseous as we left the cafeteria before Lunch even started and bam we both collapsed. All I could hear was people screaming and sirens howling as if we were being rushed to a hospital. Then it's nothing but a blur."

"So you're from a place that's not here?" Levy cried out as she jumped up from her seat a stricken expression framed her face.

I nodded slowly, pretty down. I don't even look at Natsu who I was sure trying to cheer me up. "Hey don't get so down!" I was surprised by his enthusiasm. He pulled me from my seat. "We'll figure out a way to get you guys home. Count on it. As for now, your family to Fairy Tail. We're your home now."

Normal view

Tasha and Dest whispered together. "Minna," as they stared in amazement at everyone who was giving them a hopeful look even Gajeel was grinning. They both had silent tears running down their faces. "ARIGATO!" they both broke down crying as Lucy came over and gave them both a comforting hug with Erza.

Master shouted. "LET'S PARTY in celebration of our newest members!" everyone cheered as the music began to play.

Somewhere nearby had a power leveler lacrima and held it close to the guild's direction. On the screen of the lacrima showed Tasha and Dest's faces. "So these two have the strongest power levels now? The maybe of use later to us." the voice grinned in mockery…

**Who's the stranger lucking nearby?! Anyway sorry guys hope you enjoy this chapter and see yeah latter**

**Destiny: By guys XD**


	4. Chapter 4: a new arrival and challenge

**Lol hello guys! XD it's time for another chapter! XD**

Chapter 4: A new arrival

Normal POV

The Master cries out "Now let's PARTY!" as everyone starts cheering as Tasha announces. "Ok guys, we're gonna sing an song to energize you guys." We start singing bad apple. It has a techno theme to it as everyone starts cheering louder and louder soon people are drinking heavily as the song continues for a while.

As soon as it's over everyone is drinking heavier and heavier. Tasha starts drinking and start to cling to Natsu. And the next thing that happens is she's trying to take her clothes off.

Tasha's POV

It starts getting hot once again. Dest is glaring at me, daring me to pull the front of my kimono down. She points a finger at me, not even looking at me, sipping tea and reading a book and says.

"I wish you were cold." And suddenly a shot of icy breeze hits me and I hurry to snuggle with Natsu who warms me up immediately. The hot and coldness goes on for 5 minutes before Dest says. "I wish you were frozen." The next thing I know I'm clutching Natsu and everything goes cold…

Dest's POV

I was still sipping tea when I heard a crash and looked over behind me at a girl lying on the floor who looked familiar.

Paloma's POV

I was stuck in English class for a good while. It was a boring lecture. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher mostly at my drawings random stuff. When the bell rang I stayed in the class for a few minutes, and then went to the empty halls of the science wing.

I was halfway to my next class when a hole appears and I fall down into it. I'm screaming the whole way down. I lose consciousness as I fall. Next thing I know I hear is the rushing of the wind as I open my eyes to a beautiful sky as I'm falling towards the ground.

I end up falling through the roof of Fairy tail and all I see are drunken lazy people as I steady myself to my feet. I strangely see Destiny over by the bar drinking tea. "What the hell? How'd I get here? And holy shit I see Natsu frozen solid and is THAT TASHA?!" I run over to them and start banging on the ice and suddenly a crack appears in the ice and it shatters. Natsu starts blinking like he woke up.

"Natsu!" I hug him hard even though Tasha was still holding on to him, apparently she didn't noticed me yet. "Who are you?!" he cries out. "And what happened?! I feel cold for some reason!" I feel warmer than usual and suddenly Tasha cries out. "I'M ON FIRE!"

"Holy shit, Tasha what is going on with your hair!" apparently her hair was on fire and it was all blue flames! Her hair starts cooling down. I feel his scarf on my arm and I pounce on him hugging him.

Xxx

Tasha's POV

I didn't even realize that Paloma was even there to begin with. "Hey, girl how'd you get here?" I asked as I started stripping once again. "I wish you were cold!" Dest cried out as she shot blast of cold air at me making my skin tingle and goose bumped.

"You look really hot today, Tasha." Natsu slurred as he hiccupped, he was barely standing leaning against the bar counter to keep from falling.

"Natsu's Gay for gray!" I cried out which made Dest squeal in delight. Everyone stared at her like she was an animal.

Dest's POV

I got very excited when Tasha said Natsu was gay… and even better for Gray! I couldn't help but not squeal when Natsu ruined my moment by saying. "Am not! I love Lucy! She's beautiful and perfect!"

Lucy awed and pounced on him saying. "I love you too, Natsu." Freaking making kissy noises I gaged in my mind.

Paloma's POV

I got excited to see everyone at the guild, except they were all very drunk which I found hysterical. I ended up joining Dest for a thing of tea since I could not hold my liquor well, like Tasha except I would sing Broadway show tunes at the top of my lungs.

"Those poor souls. I warned them." Dest tsked when she was the reason behind the heavy drinking I heard from Gray before he passed out.

I sweat dropped at her. "So what's your power again?" I asked politely as she poured me another cup. "Siren apparently, what is yours or you never figured it out?"

"Um, let me try." I said as I fisted my hand as if something told me to do it. Suddenly I had a green looking grassy flame on my fist.

"Uh huh, dragon slayer, and by the looks of it, a Nature one." Wendy said as she walked over to us. "Hi Wendy!" I said to the adorable child.

"I'm Paloma, Tasha's and Dest's friend." Wendy grabbed my hand. "Oh so you're from where they came from?" I nodded unsure by what she meant but never bothered to ask.

"Tasha has Water dragon slayer magic, if you'd like I'm sure Natsu-san and I can help train you girls how to use your magic?" Wendy replies as she notices Juvia and Gray having a conversation while Erza was pounding some people into tables from stepping on her cake.

Tasha's POV

I watched my favorite character's hug and kiss each other while I blushed. I look over to Wendy since I was much calmer. I waved at Paloma and called her over. "What's up? Sorry, I was very drunk before." I chuckled slightly. Paloma just waved it off. "I know its fine." We started to conversant for a while.

Dest's POV

It was very later on into the night where everyone slowly crashed on the floor; Juvia was wrapped up in Gray's arms. Wendy was snuggled up with the three Exeed's next to her with Romeo. Natsu had his arms around both Tasha and Lucy who were both sleeping silently, while Natsu was snoring like an elephant. 

I so badly had the urge to throw my tea cup at him. Everyone was asleep that is until morning when while me and Paloma were sipping tea like a couple of British fools, Lisanna and Elfman walked into the guild. They're jaws drop to the floor; their faces paled and were utterly speechless.

I tsked at the people lying at my feet. "We told them not to drink." Lisanna was the first to react. "Who the hell are you two and why is that girl wrapped up with Natsu?!" She pointed mostly to Tasha who was rubbing her eyes before she settled her eyes on Lisanna.

"Ohayo!" she said sleepily with a drunken slur still in her voice. "I'm a new member! I'm Tasha, that's Paloma and Dest!" She pointed at us.

"Lisanna?" Natsu popped an eye open. "When'd you get back?" he sat up with Lucy still leaning against him still sleeping like a log.

Natsu's POV

I was shocked to see Lisanna arriving back so early from her mission with Elfman. I was gonna say something but Master cut in. "hello, you must be a new member?" he was talking to that strange girl who fell from the sky last night.

"Who are you by the way? You seem to know Dest and Tasha well?" I was kind of cautious in case I would get glomped again like I was when Tasha first showed up. "I'm Paloma! I have Nature Dragon slayer magic. Wendy-chan said you might train me and Tasha how to use our magic?"

Tasha got up and off the floor and in a flash she was wearing a white tank that said in red bloody paint "run like hell" that was covering "keep calm and carry on" with black undershirt and tight blue jeans that rolled up at the ankle revealing black 2 inch high leather boots. On her head was a brown fedora with several different buttons all related to Christmas except this special detective badge.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" she looks down and see's what she's wearing. "What the fuck? Dest, did you do this?" she stared at her tea sipping friend who was now wearing another cut off shirt but her's said "works for the devil, he has cookies" with grey cameo pants and her same boots. She still had her trench coat and sword. I now noticed that Paloma had a Hand cannon stowed away in her side belt.

Paloma wore a green dress with black leggings and black sneakers, similar to what Tasha wore yesterday. She had on a yellow hoodie that had ears on it. **(She's wearing a Pikachu hoodie jacket but Natsu doesn't know how to describe it because he's never seen that before)**

"Oh yes, I'm Paloma, Master! Can I join this guild!?" She jumped up and down begging with her hands clasped together tightly. Master let her join and gave her a guild mark, a grassy green one matching her magic and was on her right hand.

"What do you girl's call yourselves in this guild? You are a team aren't you?" Master said.

Paloma's POV

I showed the girls my mark and they cheered. "Great color, Paloma!" Tasha cried showing me her ocean blue mark. "I already came up with the team name, Master!" Tasha and Dest cried out in sync.

"What is it?" everyone seemed very eager, mostly the master which I was sure he was about to send us on our first mission.

"Team Mystic Fairies!" Tasha cried. She pumped her fist into the air as well as me and Dest who were both agreeing on the name.

"Great name. Ok, Team Natsu, I want you to take The Mystic Fairies out on their mission and teach them everything the need to know!"

"WHAT?!" Gray and Natsu cried while Lucy and Erza were cheering. "Great we get to show the newbies the ropes!" Lucy cried. "We're not exactly newbies, if we're stronger than Natsu?" Tasha smiled.

Tasha's POV

I was being smart with Natsu once again. "I'm not exactly your ordinary person, I've seen what you guys do before and I could win against Natsu with pure strength alone." I smirked evilly. He just furrowed his frown and glared at me. "You think you're better than me?" he had a heated look in his eyes.

"I think I could take you in my sleep. Hell, I'll only battle you with my eye's close!" I cried out which made everyone gasp.

If Natsu was biting on a rock it would've been dust by now by how hard he was clenching his teeth. "Want to see who comes out on top?" I smirked; in the background I heard Dest's voice as she whispers to Gray.

"Five bucks says she can beat him within 3 minutes!" Dest chuckled. "Oh you're so on!" Gray said putting money on the table soon everyone got in on the bet.

"You guys' ready?" Master cried out as I closed my eyes as I let myself go out and feel my surroundings.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FIGHT!" and that was when I rushed him…

**Have to stop here for now, please review I don't own this story but I also don't own the friend who helped me make this story this story is partially owned by Kittayaoilover and this chapter was helped out by my newest story author my friend Paloma XD yes she's a real person. **

**Please review and I will see you next time XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Water VS Fire

**Hi guys welcome back to another chapter of Forget me not****! ****I'm by myself writing this chapter but it's cool! XD **

**My character is gonna go from sweet fan girl to total badass bitch in this chapter, mostly cause she wants to see what Natsu can really do when he has a real opponent like her. **

**She wants to prove she can be the strongest in the guild, so her and her friends can get respected around town and guild so they can go back remembering how cool they were. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the people in the story including my friends, nor the designs they have. I don't own any of the weapons except my friend has a real sword XD enjoy the story!**

Chapter 5: Water vs. Fire!

I was pumped when Master started the countdown for the fight. I saw the glinting look in Natsu's eyes that sent me into a hot wave of fire to beat my favorite person. I grinned hard at him accepting the challenge he had given me in my head for a fantastic fight.

"GO!" I took off down towards Natsu who was coming at me head on. I slammed my foot into him which really hurt cause of the thick heels that were on the boots themselves. "Uhff!" he moaned as he got back up to try and hit me.

I spin my hair towards him it ended up burning him, because I saw the flames dancing off the tips as they moved towards his mid-section leaving a bright scar on his chest.

"You ok?" I called out still with my fist ignited. He jumped back up even though he was more battered and bruised than I was. "Quit going easy on me, chicken!" I cried out as I blasted him with my roar.

"I don't like to hit girls. Especially girls part of my own guild." Natsu muttered as he got up again. "Then quite this guild then!" I shouted as I slammed my foot into his chest as he layed on the ground prepared to give up.

"If you aren't man enough to fight me for real like I always dreamed of fighting you, then leave this guild and don't come back!" I kicked him two more times before walking away from him.

"Let's just go without Team Natsu. Seems like they can't handle anything." Dest said sarcastically as she prepared to lead me and Palom out of the guild. That's when I felt a shoe being thrown at my head which ended up getting torched by my hair.

"Hmm?" I looked behind me to see Natsu on his feet. I sneered at him. "Give it up, pretty boy. You can't win against your opposite element. You may win against Gray but you can't beat water." Gray didn't even try to contradict me, mostly because I scared everyone in the guild with my glance.

Palom grabbed my arm, even being younger than me and short about 3 inches, she sort of had a relaxing soothing effect to her, and I think it was because of her magic that was soothing. I sent one more glare at him.

"If your man enough- if team Natsu is MAN enough- meet us at the train station with the mission log in hand. Or we'll go by ourselves." Later that day, Palom said I had a glare that even scared Erza, just by looking at the expression on her face.

We finally made it to the train station, Palom had found a lost cat along the way, and it was fun because it was talking. "What's your name?" She had said to it. "Archer!" The voice was peppy but it was a boy alright- made me think the cat was gay.

She lifted the cat up and had it join us on the train as we waited for team loser to show up. "I thought you had a lot of respect for Natsu-san." Palom replies and she plays with Archer's ears.

"I thought he would take me seriously for once. I'm a dragon slayer, I wanted to fight him and prove that could be more powerful than he is. He just proved me wrong. He's nothing but a weak coward who I bet isn't even a real hero." I replied as I watch Team Natsu board the train.

Lucy's POV

Back at the guild

"That was shameful, Natsu!" I cried out beating him up as well. "She wanted a battle with you and you just did a 360 with that. You should've shown her who was boss!"

I mostly don't get caught up in Natsu's battles but this was serious mostly what Tasha said about Natsu should quit the guild because he isn't powerful enough to beat her or take her in a _serious _fight like he should have.

"We got showed up by newbies!" Gray groaned as he shoved Natsu towards the guild doors.

"I gotta admit that was because those girls were just learning their magic yet Tasha showed you up, hard Natsu." Erza replies as she drags Natsu behind her as we headed towards the train station.

Along the way there I spotted a watery light blue cat. She was looking around very scarcely as if she was desperate to find something. "What's wrong?" I could tell from how it was walking that it was an Exeed like Happy.

"I can't find my owner. I saw her recently and she appeared to be muttering something with her two friends who picked up my friend." The cat's voice was female which was as light and kind as Wendy's temperament.

"Come with me for now then, I'm sure she went towards the train station. Say she didn't happen to have brown hair, did she?" The cat nodded as I picked up the pace after everyone else. "Guys, this cat says she belongs to Tasha."

I held the cat out in my hands towards Natsu who sniffed the cat. "Yup that has to be. I smell sea water and lilies all over her." He shrugged as the feline grew her wings out and flew towards the station. "She's in there!" The cat smiled widely as she looked inside.

"Hang on, we're meeting them anyway." I grabbed her and started soothing her nerves while everyone took the lead in front of me. "Hi girls." Gray called.

Tasha's POV

I watch as Gray called to us, Only Palom said anything. "Check out this cat I found! He matches my element." The cat stared at Happy. "Hi handsome feline!" archer replies towards Happy which surprises him.

"Excuse the cat, he's apparently gay." Dest mutters as she flips a page in her poetry book we bought before coming onto the train."

"Uh, Tasha? Do you by chance know this cat?" Lucy took a seat next to me on the end of the cart as everyone filled in next seat across from us. She held out a beauty of a cat, the cat had watery blue fur, almost like snowy and brilliant purple eyes that were sparkling at me.

"No, but she's beautiful!" I held my arms open to her. "What's your name?" I grinned at the beauty. "Ocarina." She purred. I looked back at Archer who was greeting Ocarina. He was a grassy green with dark brown eyes. He was a pretty handsome cat.

"Sorry I left you behind, Ocarina." Archer replies sadly. Palom looked puzzled as was I. "Were you two waiting on us to go towards the train station?" we asked simultaneously. They looked at each other then back at us. "Kind of." Both I and Palom patted their heads.

The train started to move and I watched as Natsu slowly turned green. "Why is that pinky boy all green?!" Archer cheered in a funny tune both shocked and excited. "He's a Dragon Slayer, he got motion sickness." I chuckled.

"Then how come you guys aren't sick?" Gray and Erza asked at the same time. I looked a Palom and she looked back at me. Dest answered for us.

"We weren't born here; our magic is subconsciously brought out when we entered this realm so they aren't legit Dragon slayers. They have their magic not their properties." She sighed as she went back to her book.

"Damn it!" Natsu moaned. "Just another reason the newbies are showing us up." He almost got on his feet before he fell on my lap in which case I kicked him against the opposite wall.

"You're not a real Slayer! A slayer would not let transportation weaken his stature." I huffed while Ocarina hugged my chest trying to sooth me.

Natsu got up. "I'm at least a _**legit**_ Dragon slayer unlike you and your grassy friend over there." Palom stood up next with Archer in her arms. "You want to start with me, Pinky?!"

She fisted her hand and green flames came out but as she was about to hit him, a leafy fist sprung though the train window slamming into Natsu till he was almost outside the other train window.

"WHOA!" Dest even replies when we watch Natsu hang miserably from the window by hand before Archer and Ocarina pull him back in. "Wada, Wada." Archer muttered as he helped drag his sorry butt over to our side of the train. "Paloma is really something." He sweat dropped with Ocarina.

"Nice save!" Happy cheered before hiding behind Ocarina from Archer. "I just talk this way! I'm not gay! I'm actually just 5!" Archer pouted as Happy patted his back.

"Sorry thought you were older." Happy chuckled as he flew over his own dragon slayer who was down for the count with a big bump and bruise on his head.

Once we got into the Station we were about to be 5 feet away when I held everyone back as a hole popped open and whoosh a being was propelled into the sky. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I heard a familiar scream as Dest waited under her as she fell and caught the screaming chick in the business formal wear she would wear to school.

"Destiny?" The girl replied, I walked over and my suspicions were correct, the screaming girl was my best friend Cora, with her shaggy but bulb shaped short hair with blonde and brown mixed together.

She wore a business attire, including her usual spandex she wore a nice dress shirt and brown pants with matching boots, her makeup was somewhat ok but because she had been screaming her eye makeup was a little damp due to her frightful tears that escaped her eyes.

"Hi, Cora!" I cried as both Palom and I went over to her. "Where the fuck am I, guys?" She replies as she got to her feet. "And what the hell are you guys wearing? Are those weapons?!" She exclaimed.

"Excccccuuse me!" Natsu bellows. Both he and Cora say at the same time. "WHO IS SHE/ ARE THEY?" They both had distraught faces and to me it was funny.

"This is Cora, she's from our world. Cora, this is apparently the world of Fairy Tail." Cora had a blank look on her face. "I'm sorry but what is that again? That was an anime you told me about once right?" she was sort of catching on a bit.

"Pretty much, this is team Natsu." Paloma replies showing off her Exeed. "What the hell is that? And why is it so adorable!" Cora picked up Ocarina and just snuggled her close. She was gushing over my cat?

"That's apparently my Exeed Partner, Ocarina, and that's Paloma's Partner Archer." I pointed towards the green feline.

"Sorry I'm just very confused right now! Where are we at?" She replies holding her head as if she had a headache which I'm sure she was. Dest inquisitively told her. "We were on our way to do a mission to test our magic." "Magic?!" Cora exclaims once again.

"Wait a second. How is it that I know you three but it's strangely coming back? We were all school mates yet I couldn't see any of you." I looked at Palom and Dest.

"It's that thing again," I replied. I turn to look at Cora and team Natsu. "Because were stuck here, people forgotten we existed because we aren't of that world anymore." As we continued to walk, "We need to figure this out before it's too late." I could only hope as I say it out loud.

**Thanks for checking out this chapter and I hope to update soon once I figure out my best friend's magic XD and yes all added on people in this story such as me and the three girls are all real people this is based off what we look and how we act. **

**I won't explain what happened to Cora because it's just similar to what happened to Paloma except she fell into the hole, it propelled her upward then she just fell back down. I also need a creative magic for her since all of my friends and I have creative powers, I need a weapon, and a magic type it's gonna be Light cause Cora is opposite of Dest. **


End file.
